


"Let's watch a movie!"

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2020 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Day 20, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Jack Kline, SPNAdventCalendar2020, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack has a demand of his dads, and they can't help but oblige.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038141
Kudos: 42





	"Let's watch a movie!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this.
> 
> Written for day 20 of #SPNAdventCalendar2020 on tumblr by @bend-me-shape-me.
> 
> Prompt: "Let's watch a movie!"

“Let’s watch a movie!” Jack demanded of his dads.

It was nearly Christmas, and the week before, Sam had introduced him to the idea of Christmas movies… and then they hadn’t watched any. He’d found all three of his dads in the library and had decided to bombard them with his grand idea.

Sam was sitting on a table, feet up on a chair, reading a book. Dean and Cas were leaning in close to each other, Dean with his feet up on the table. They were snickering, seeming to be sharing some inside joke. Sam pointedly ignored them.

But, upon Jack’s declaration, they all stopped what they’d been doing, and looked at him.

“We’re a little busy right now, kid,” Dean said.

That earned Dean what was probably a stomp on his foot from Castiel because he loudly complained, and his face furrowed with temporary anger. Cas just tilted his head at him, probably saying something with his eyes in that way those two of his dads did.

Castiel cleared his throat, putting an arm around Dean. “What movie?”

“A Christmas movie!”

Sam closed the book, and fully turned to face Jack, now sitting cross-legged on the table. He was smiling.

“Got any in mind?”

Jack shook his head. In actuality, he hadn’t planned this far.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Sam said. He put the book down and then reached for the tablet next to him. He tapped at the screen for a bit, and made a soft, repetitive _shush_ ing noise as his eyes roamed the screen.

“Alright, Christmas movies…” he mused.

“ _Diehard!_ ” Dean declared.

Now it was Castiel’s _and_ Sam’s turn to give Dean disappointed looks.

“Okay, I got a few up right now,” Sam said. “Uh… how about _The Polar Express_? Heard it’s a classic.”

Suddenly, Dean’s eyes lit up. “ _Dude!_ I love _The Polar Express_!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Can we watch it?” Jack asked.

Castiel answered, a warm smile on his face, “Of course we can.”

Dean untangled himself from Castiel, then went over, and patted Jack on the chest.

“Race you to the Dean Cave!”

Then he was off. Jack ran after him, and he heard Sam yelling, “Stop calling it that!”

Soon, he and Castiel were following.

Jack won, sitting in Dean’s favorite chair as his victory prize. Dean just groaned, and sat before him, leaning against his legs. Castiel sat next to Dean.

“Uh, guys? There are more seats,” Sam pointed out.

Dean put his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Jack, who was beaming. “I want to be close to the kid. That okay, Jack?”

“Totally.”

So, Sam sat down on Jack’s left after grabbing the remote. “I’m so going to regret this. I’ve hurt my back too many times during hunts for this to be comfortable.”

“Dude, _I’m_ the old one,” Dean argued.

Jack just started laughing at him.

“So you admit you’re old, old man!”

“ _Jack,_ ” Dean said in warning.

Castiel just put a hand over his mouth, saying to Jack, “Technically I’m the oldest one here.”

Dean pushed Castiel’s hand away, spluttering. Sam and Jack started laughing at it.

“Let’s just play the movie.”

Sam got up a streaming site on the TV, and then found the movie.

Hours later, Jack was still singing, “ _Hot! Hot! / Ooh, we got it! / Hot! Hot! / Yeah, we got it! / Hot! Hot! / Hot chocolate! / Here we only got one rule! / Never, ever let it cool!_ ” And then, not knowing the full song lyrics, he went back to, “ _Hot! Hot! / Ooh, we got it! / Hot! Hot!_ ”

Meanwhile, his dads were all making steaming mugs of hot chocolate piled high with whipped cream.

**Author's Note:**

> To see my other interests, follow me on tumblr at @lif-61. No pressure. Thanks!


End file.
